


Cake n' Flowers

by fishywishing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, also a little bit of burning but it's not bad, its easy enough to tell when they do, its not bad or anything i promise, kravitz gets anxious, switches perspectives a whole bunch im sorry, taako is a dad, teen rating is for a bit of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishywishing/pseuds/fishywishing
Summary: Kravitz tries to welcome his new neighbors.  Taako has too many boxes.  Angus is smug.





	Cake n' Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in forever but i love taz soooooo ummmm

Spring is a time for new beginnings. It’s when all newborn animals come out and scream, and it’s when Taako and Angus finally decided to move to the suburbs. The city was big and beautiful, but it was a little too much for them both. There were only so many times their car could be broken into, only so many times their apartment building could be lit up red and blue by police lights at three in the morning. So they would move, Taako decided, and they would move somewhere nice. And they did. Not far, only twenty or so miles away from the building Killian and Carey had shown them long ago. But they had a small house now, room to breathe. 

Kravitz was not a baker, but he was a congenial man and a good neighbor. Baking a cake and inviting his two new neighbors over was a surefire way to make friends. His small group of friends was drifting away from him, and for fear of being cut off from the world entirely, he would greet the grumpy elf that had just moved in with his… Son? It was hard to tell. Kravitz turned on the oven, despite the heat, and looked for the eggs.

Boxes. They were all his. All over the house, some tipped over, spilling onto the cheap, soft carpet. Skirts and shorts on the linoleum, four hat boxes balanced precariously on top of each other in the bathroom, shoes in the closet and bedrooms. Angus had maybe five boxes, neatly packed into his room. Taako was not an organized elf. 

“Ango, pumpkin, can you make sure-” A crash. “-The boxes don’t fall…”

“I’m sorry Taako! I wasn’t paying enough attention to them!” Angus sounded a little less sorry, and a little more snarky. Taako had rubbed off on him a little too much.

“It’s fine, I think the more important boxes were on the bottom anyways.” 

Angus walked into the kitchen, where Taako was now kicking the old refrigerator, trying to make it cold enough for the ice cream they’d bought at a gas station on the way in. 

“That’s not really… An ideal way to fix the fridge. I think I have an ice spell, if you need some help.”

Taako scrunched up his nose, never eager for Angus to show him up. He sighed dramatically, the bubble wrap taped to his hair flopping up gently as he twirled to face his boy. “Go for, Agnes, but let me tell you, it’ll be a struggle.” He said it with humor. Angus went to pick up the ice cream, only to find that it was uncapped, half eaten, and completely melted.

“That’s just mean, Taako, I wanted some!” Angus froze the ice cream with Ray of Frost. 

“Homie, there’s half left. Although, I guess I should warn you, I’m pretty sure I sneezed in there.” Angus picked up a spoon off the stovetop and snatched the tub off the counter. He waltzed out of the kitchen, leaving Taako to unpack.

Kravitz was not a baker. Not by a long shot. Life was hell, and Kravitz was in it. Thoughts like these, and more anti-baking propaganda passed through his mind as he ran cold water over his burnt up fingers. He hadn’t even began making the cake and he’d already hurt himself. Kravitz wouldn’t give up though, second time lucky was a real thing- Maybe. He grabbed his cell phone, looking up cake recipes, and was very surprised to find that 600 degrees was not a suitable baking temperature. There was yet hope- Maybe a cake mix somewhere in cupboard. 

Angus sat outside in a patch of grass, cross-legged and watching the man across the street through the window. 

This was a labor of love, and Kravitz wasn’t feeling it. Three cake mixes down the drain in 30 minutes. He banged his head against the table, the smell of chocolate and sadness permeating the room. In a last ditch effort, he tried to use pre-made dough that was only a little over four years old. Somehow, he’d burned that too. Kravitz looked outside at the teenager dozing in the grass, the elf sitting next to him, waving a fan, barely moving the humid air. The sun was unusually hot this early in the season- Or was it that early? Working every day at an office in the city had put him off track, he supposed. It was already May.

They weren’t even halfway through unpacking, but he was tired. And sweaty. And the house was stuffy, so he’d opened the windows and walked outside to find Angus napping. How he fell asleep in this heat, Taako didn’t know.

He grabbed some scissors. Kravitz, now purposeful, walked to his tiny front yard and looked around for flowers, but there were none. All there was was grass, neatly kept, but not with love. The few weeds pushed out of sidewalk cracked looked promising, but weeds are not a symbol of neighbourly friendship. (Kravitz could see the freckles on the elf’s face, and he thought he looked like a goddamn angel, his long hair was shining in the sun, the breeze his fan stirred up blew it around, and Kravitz was definitely not crushing on him.) Kravitz looked around, in his house, in other people’s yards, but he couldn’t find anything. No flowers, no cake, he couldn’t do anything to make this beautiful, beautiful man and his son feel welcome. 

Taako observed the man across the street with a languid interest. His eyes were half closed, but his brain was (almost- heat makes everyone sleepy) wide awake. The man looked around his yard desperately, like he needed to find something, and every so often would turn around and peek at Taako. 

I guess I sure am popular, he thought, but when does anyone not want a lil’ bit of me? He bit his lip to keep from laughing and waking up Angus. It was true though, everyone Taako met seemed to have a fascination with him, whether it was with his awful, mismatched clothes, his long-ass hair, or the fact that he was stuck in the admirers window and they were going to “call the police, what the fuck.”

Sighing and slumping over his kitchen table, Kravitz wanted nothing more than to just say hello to the pair across the street. “Be brave”, his parents would tell him if he said he’d rather not go onstage at the talent show, “You don’t have anxiety, you’re just a baby,” his brothers said as he stammered in front of the cashier at Walmart(™), “Just go out and not be scared,” his aunt had advised when he was 14 and visiting for Candlenights.

There wasn’t a good reason to go and meet them anyway. Kravitz was always busy at work, he was good at numbers and he stuck with it, day after day. He could see the flippancy on the elf’s face as he waved his fan, his legs practically doing the splits, his shorts hiking up on his upper thighs, crashing with every practical thing Kravitz could bring up in his mind. 

Angus stirred, his arms stretching across the space that separated him and Taako. “Taako, I see you staring at that guy in the window. I’d say that’s verging on stalker behavior, but when it comes to you, I’d just say you…” Angus grinned, stretching out his syllables. “Liiiike him.”

Taako turned his nose up, ‘hmph’ing in embarrassment. His boy knew him well. Oh well, waiting would be a crime. “C’mon Ango, let’s go meet this terrified man, with any luck, he’s just terrified of my beauty and crab-like exterior.”

“C-Crab-like exterior? I don’t think… You get what that means…”

“Listen, Agnes, sweet-pie, I am a crab, unapproachable on the outside because of my radiant beauty.” Taako grinned slyly. “But on the inside-”

Angus looked at Taako pointedly, daggers in his eyes.

“On the inside, I’m just as radiant, but very loving.” Taako sat up and reached his arms into the air, stretching. “I fuckin’ zagged on you.”

“You sure did, Dad, that was a good goof. Do you… Maybe want me to teach you about idioms?”

“No, Ango, I want to go and meet this man. Let’s go.”

Kravitz heard a knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'll continue this????? blehhhh


End file.
